SoulCalibur D: Academy Years
by R2J
Summary: A prequel to SoulCalibur D: Chronicles. Jan and his years in the Grandall Cadet Academy. Use of COTS Characters
1. Prolouge

**_SoulCalibur D: Academy Years_**

During the beginning of the Mantis War, the city of Parousia, the capital of Grandall, there was an academy that taught the art of battle. The academy was created by the Emperor of Grandall, Strife Astlar Grandall. The teacher of this academy is the legendary war hero of Grandall, Girardot Argezas. Many of his students have passed his difficult training, lessons, and sessions but when it came to the real battle. All have failed with death. Girardot saw what he has done to his students and decided to change his ways of teaching his students.

The academy received new students and Girardot was now ready for his new ways for the students. All of the students fell in one straught line.

"All right then." said Girardot, "Welcome to the Grandall Cadet Academy. I will be your teacher, Girardot Argezas."

The students were surprised and astonished by Girardot's news of him being their teacher.

"I will now give roll call. Vincent."

"Here!"

"Rei."

"Here."

As Girardot was giving roll call, one guy with blond hair was excited.

"Aw man, this is great!" he said, "We're going to have the great Girardot as our teacher."

"Well, make sure you make a good impression on him." said the young lady next to him.

"Don't worry. I will."

"Will what?" asked Girardot.

"Gah!"

"Hmm...Aeneas." said Girardot, looking at the list.

"Uh, here!"

"Always stay on guard. Never let there be any distractions."

"Uh, right!"

"And for the early lesson, you are staying after class."

"AHH?!"

"Ha ha." said the young lady.

"You too."

"What? What did I do?"

"For responding in that kind of manner. You must treat your comrades with respect...Riese."

"No fair."

Girardot made it tothe end of the line and looked at the last person on the list.

"Hmm..Abelia."

"Present."

"You're Abelia Schillfelt, the daughter of the great warrior Schillfelt."

"Yes, that's me."

"It's an honor to have someone like you here. Your father was a great man."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now that we have all the students, let's..." Girardot stopped looking at the list again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It seems one of our students is late."

"Who could that be?" asked Riese.

The door knocked and opened. A young man with short spiky hair and wearing a blue outfit came in the room.

"Are you one of our students?" asked Girardot.

"Yes." the young one replied, "My name is Jan."

"Well then Jan, as punishment for tardiness, you will stay after class."

"Okay, sir."

Jan then stood at the end of the line next to Abelia.

"Hi, I'm Jan." he said to Abelia.

"I know." Abelia replied, "You just told your name."

"You don't have to be all cold about it."

"All right now. I will be assigning your groups." said Girardot, "Jan, you're with Aeneas and Riese."

Jan then walked to Aeneas and Riese.

"Hey, I'm Jan." he said.

"Hey, I'm Riese." she replied, "The knucklehead next to me is Aeneas."

"I'm not a knucklehead!"

"Quiet down you three!" Girardot said, "Or else you will have more trouble this year."

"Sorry sir."

Jan, Aeneas and Riese went to their assigned seats as a group and awaited for their first lesson.


	2. Detention

Hey guys! R2J is back with a new story. This story is the prolouge to my first story, SoulCalibur D: Chronicles. This is about Jan and his time in the academy. Since it is school and not war. There will be some school realted things in here. But it does not mean there won't be any action any time soon. Enjoy the first chapter._**

* * *

**_

_**Lesson 1:**_

**_Detention_**

Class ended and all of the students went home except for Jan and his assigned teammates, Aeneas and Riese. The three stayed after class as punishment.

"All right now. You all will stay in this class room and clean up whole whole room." said Girardot, "I will be back in an hour. When I come back, I expect this room to be cleaned up."

"Yes sir."

Girardot left the room. Jan was fixing the tables, Aeneas was handling the chairs and Riese was doing nothing.

"C'mon. Can't you guys work faster?" said Riese.

"You're not even doing anything!" Aeneas yelled.

"I wasn't supposed to be in this mess in the first place."

"Still, it is punishment." said Jan, "You don't want to get in more trouble do you?"

"Mmm, I guess not."

Riese helped Aeneas with the chairs.

"If I ever become ruler of this kingdom, I will make things easier." said Riese.

"How so?" asked Jan.

"I'll give less rules."

"That's not gonna help." said Aeneas.

"Oh, yeah? What about you?!"

"I never thought of becoming ruler."

"That's the whole reason I went to this academy!" Riese exclaimed, "I want to work my way to becoming ruler!"

"That's kind of selfish." said Aeneas.

"He's right, Riese." said Jan, "To be a ruler, not only must you be good fighter but a good person."

"Well then, do you plan to be ruler?" asked Riese.

"Hmm. No, not really." Jan replied.

"I wonder why you came to this academy, Jan?" said Aeneas.

"Well, I loved the ways of battle ever since I was little." Jan said, "I dedicated myself to be a strong warrior to protect everyone."

"Heh. I like that reason." said Aeneas.

"Speaking of rulers..." said Jan, "What do you think of our ruler, Emperor Strife?"

"He's pretty good but there has been some rumors going around." said Aeneas.

"Really?"

"Like the day he became the emperor." said Riese, "He was very young and had this feeling of paranoia in him."

"And?"

"Also, many of his family members have been accused of plotting a murder just to gain the throne."

"Well, that's pretty obvious to many."

"And because of that, Strife never had a good meal, walk or sleep for at least three months."

"Wow, that must hurt his body alot."

"Yes, but during those months, Strife has heard voices and keeps answering them."

Jan wanted to know more but noticed the time.

"Guys! Sir Girardot will be here in ten minutes!" yelled Jan.

"DAH! And we haven't even finished yet!" said Riese.

Jan fixed the boards as quickly as he can. Aeneas set up the books on the shelves and Riese was handling the garbage.

"Eww!" said Riese.

"What?" asked Jan.

"There's a dead mouse in here!"

Jan looked at the garbage.

"That's not a dead mouse, it's a fake mouse."

"Huh?"

"It's one of those new toys for household pets. I wonder why someone would bring it here?"

"Whatever just throw it out." said Aeneas.

Jan and the two managed to finish cleaning by the time Girardot came in the room. Giardot examined the room.

"Good job, you three." said Girardot, "You may go home."

"Thank you, sir."

Jan, Aeneas and Riese left the academy and headed home. As they were walking, they continued their conversation about Strife.

"After a while, Strife became more sturdy and made a better reign." said Aeneas.

"Is that the part where he executed his family members?" asked Jan.

"Yeah!"

"That's sad."

"I know." said Riese, "Even the women and children."

"That's really sad."

"That event caused a dent on Strife's popularity. But it didn't matter to him. He became the big ruler that he is now."

"That kind of ruler should not really exist." said Jan.

"But if you look in his point of view, he really had no choice." said Riese.

"I guess you're right." said Jan.

Jan and the others made it to the street where their homes are.

"Well, see you guys tommorow." said Jan.

"See ya!" said Aeneas.

"Bye!" said Riese.

Jan headed back home where his family was waiting for him to eat diiner with them. Jan smiled at the scene.

"At least I know my family is better than Strife's." Jan thought.

* * *

That's the end of the first lesson. Be sure to look out for the next chapter.

- R2J


	3. A Magical Mishap

**Lesson 2: **

**_A Magical Mishap_**

Jan and his new academy friends, Aeneas and Riese, walked together to the Grandall Cadet Academy. Riese then bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said Riese.

The person she bumped into was an academy student who had unruly dark brown hair. He glared right at her and then ran off.

"That was pretty rude." said Jan.

"Huh." said Aeneas.

"What is it?"

"He's from the magic division."

"Magic division?" said a confused Jan.

"You don't know what the magic divison is?" asked Riese.

"Uh, no."

"Well, you know that there are people who can use magic right?"

"Yes."

"The magic division classes are for those kind of people. But they use magic used for healing and defense. They still need to know weapon combat."

"So no one can use attack magic."

"Nope. Only magic they can use for combat are healing and weapon boost."

"Weapon boost?"

"Magic that can assist your weapon in different ways. Like defense penetration."

"I see."

"Hey guys! The bell's about to ring!" said Aeneas.

Jan, Aeneas and Riese made it to their classroom. Girardot was about to make an announcement.

"Class. Today we will be visiting the magic division." he said.

"To work on the partnership for magic users and non-magic users, correct?" said Abelia.

"Correct. Everyone fall in line.

All the students fell in line and walked out of the room. When they got to the door of the magic division they saw a simple door but as they went in the room they saw a huge room full of books, weapons, magic staffs and people including students.

"Wow, this makes our room look loke a box." said Riese, in a disappointed way.

"Everyone this is the head of the magic division." said Girardot introducing a lady. She had blonde hair and body that had the male students in awe.

"This is Eri Deauxnim." said Girardot, "The best magic-user on the battlefield."

"How can someone like her be so pretty?" said Aeneas.

Jan didn't pay attention to Aeneas but saw the same person Riese bumped into earlier in the morning. Eri then called her students and lined up.

"All right now. You will have your partners according to who is in front of you in the line." said Eri.

Aeneas met his partner, a guy named Regg.

"Uh, Hi nice to meet you." said Aeneas.

"Nice to meet you too." said Regg.

To her surprise, Riese was partnered with the same person she bumped into.

"Uh hi. Sorry about this morning." said Riese.

But he just glared right at her.

"It seems you have paired with Miles." said Eri, "He's the smartest in the class but he is very non-social."

Aeneas looked for Jan and eventually found him.

"Hey, Jan!" said Aeneas, "Who'd you get?"

"I got girl as my partner." said Jan.

"Where is she?"

The girl appeared behind Jan but not completely. The only thing visible is her face with her eyes almost cover by her long black hair.

"This is Viola. She really shy."

"Uh..um, n-nice to meet you." Viola said.

Aeneas then grabbed Jan and brought him to a corner.

"Damn Jan! Why do you have her?!" he asked.

"Huh?"

"She's too cute! She's too good for you!"

"She just lined up in front of me.."

"Don't give me that!"

"Aeneas! Jan! Get to your tables!" said Girardot.

"Sorry sir!"

Jan then made it to his table where Viola was sitting close to him.

"So what are we doing?" he asked.

"W-We are doing a small healing sp-spell." she said.

"But who's the injured person?"

Jan then had a small cut on his hand.

"Ow!"

"Alright! Work on your spells! First, get your partners hand."

Jan then offered his hand to Viola. But she was starting to quiver.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of blood?" asked Jan.

"N-no."

"Then's what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. Just give me your hand."

Viola then got Jan's hand and healed it quickly. She finished healing Jan▓s cut on his hand. Soon, everyone was alright until Riese screamed.  
⌠Riese, what▓s wrong?■ asked Girardot.  
⌠There▓s a mouse under the table!■ she yelled.  
Eri found the mouse and picked it up.  
⌠This isn▓t a mouse.■ She said, laughing, ⌠This is only a toy mouse.■ The class started to snicker as Riese blushed with embarrassment.  
⌠That▓s mine.■ said Miles.  
⌠Why did you bring a toy mouse?■ asked Eri.  
⌠I use it.■ ⌠Use it?■ ⌠Yes.■ ⌠Hmm.■ ⌠Um, what▓s wrong Jan?■ asked Viola.  
⌠I saw a toy mouse in the garbage yesterday.■ He replied.  
⌠And what does that have to with something?■ ⌠Just a feeling.■ ⌠Alright class! You all can relax around the class room while we prepare the next activity.■ said Eri.  
⌠And we expect you to behave.■ said Girardot.  
⌠I wonder what▓s the next activity?■ asked Riese.  
⌠It doesn▓t matter.■ said Miles.  
⌠Hey Viola, you want to head to the bookshelves?■ asked Jan.  
⌠Oh, well, Uh, sure.■ She said.  
⌠Hey! We▓re coming too!■ said Aeneas.  
Jan, Viola, Aeneas, and Regg went to the bookshelves where there was a huge wall full of books.  
⌠Wow!■ said Jan, ⌠I wonder what are in these books?■ ⌠Those are magic books.■ said Regg.  
⌠But we shouldn▓t be looking at some of them.■ said Viola.  
⌠Huh? Why?■ asked Aeneas.  
⌠Because some of those books hold forbidden magic that we shouldn▓t use.■ Jan then noticed a book floating out of one of the shelves.  
⌠Hey, there▓s a book floating!■ he said pointing at the book.  
The guys then saw the book floating and head out of the window.  
⌠Oh dear.■ said Eri, ⌠This could be trouble.■ ⌠What▓s wrong?■ asked Girardot.  
⌠That book holds a very troublesome spell.■ ⌠I hope this won▓t disrupt our class.■ An hour later, the class gathered around for the next activity. ⌠All right, now.■ said Girardot, ⌠This will be two-on-two battle on seeing how you can cooperate with your partner.■

"Everyone, choose a weapon." said Eri.

"But rest asure." said Girardot, "These weapons are not sharp so they won't cut you but they can hurt you when struck."

Jan got his weapon which looked similar to an Iron Sword. Aeneas got a lance and Riese got wave edge swords. The magic users had different staffs. Viola chose a staff that had was shaped like an 'S' in the middle with a heart jewel on top. Regg chose a staff similar to a lance and Miles had a staff that looked like a King's scepter.

"Jan! Viola!" said Girardot.

"Yes?"

"You first opponents are right there." said Eri pointing at a large white cirlce on the floor. On the circle was Abelia and blond haired magic user. Jan and VIola went to the circle and got ready but Viola was starting to shake.

"I-I'm sorry, Jan." said Viola.

"Huh?"

"I get so nervous at these kind of things because I don't want to get hurt."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you if you protect me. Got it?"

"Got it."

Jan and Abelia got ready in the circle. Everyone watched near the circle.

"THis is gonna be big, huh Miles?" said Riese. But Miles was not there.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Get ready Jan." said Abelia, "I will show no mercy."

"Heh! Get ready Viola."

"R-right!"

As they were about to engage combat, a mouse walked passed Viola. As soon as she saw it, she screamed. Jan looked to see what happened but Abelia hit him with her sword. Jan then tumbled backwards and found two mice were on him.

"Hmm? Mice?"

The girls then screamed.

"Now, now!" said Eri, trying to calm them down, "It's only two mice."

Eri then notice a huge pack of mice behind her. She then screamed and ran to one of the tables.

"Wh-where are all these mice coming from?!" said Aeneas.

Jan wasn't paying attaention as he was looking at the mice.

"JAN! STOP PLAYING WITH THE MICE!"

"These aren't mice." said Jan.

"WHA?!"

"These fake mice."

"Fake?"

"See there's a label under this one."

Jan showed the label on the mouse's belly.

"Hey, he's right!" said a student.

"But how could a fake mouse be brought to life?"

Jan thought and then asked Eri about something.

"Miss Eri."

"Y-yes?" said Eri, still hiding on the table.

"Did the book that was floating earlier have a spell of bringing objects to life?"

"I believe it does. But the spell I was worried about was the copy spell."

"Copy spell?"

"A spell that can multiply anything at any number."

"Hmm. That explains the millions of mice."

"Jan!" said Girardot, "The mice are starting to multiply!"

"Uh, Miss Eri! Do you know how to stop this?!" asked Jan.

"I never thought something like this would happened. So no."

"Is there anyway to stop this?!"

"The reverse spell is in the book. We just need to know where it is."

"I think I know. Viola! Come with me!"

Jan and Viola headed out of the room and outside in the courtyard. There was Miles and the book that floated eariler.

"Miles!" said Viola, "It was you?!"

"Yes." he said, "I am tired of these basic magic tricks and the people's dislike of mice."

"It's actually normal to not like mice." said Jan.

"SHUT IT!"

"Viola, step back."

Miles then opened the book and chanted a spell. Mice started to swarm and come right at Jan and swrmed him all over. Jan tried to knock them down but couldn't so he tried to run to Miles and attack but as he got closer the mice blocked his eyesight. Jan couldn't see or move.

"Hah! Did you actually think a stupid toy like that can hurt me?" said Miles.

A ball of mice then hit Miles' head. He turned to see Viola.

"Grr, you stupid girl!"

Miles was about to summon more mice but got hit in the head with something. Miles looked behind him to see Jan, free.

"How did you-?!"

"I managed to stop the spell." said Viola.

"But how could you know this?! You haven't even read the book!"

"I have. Those times of study hall, I was looking into the spell books. I never actually knew I needed them."

"Grr, curse you!"

"My turn!" yelled Jan.

Miles blocked the attack with mice but as he was continuing the casting, he got caged by rocks.

"What is this?!" Miles yelled.

"It's a entrappment spell." said woman.

"Oh! Miss Eri! Abelia!" said Jan.

"Abelia called the authorities and we managed to catch you off guard." said Eri, "To think a smart person like you would turn against us."

"He's a guy." said Abelia, "They make stupid decisions."

"Hey! I'm a guy too!" yelled Jan.

"I know."

"Viola, good job on distracting Miles." said Eri, "You too, Jan."

"Thank you."

"Looks like we will have to take care of this problem." said Girardot.

A week later, Miles was taken away and brought to another place in the continent. Most of the magic division moved out of Grandall. Most of the guys in my class were kind of sad that Miss Eri left and I was kind of troubled to never would see Viola again, or so I thought. Like I said 'most of them.'

The week after that, Girardot made an announcement.

"Class! I will have an assistant teacher be with us for the year including a few students." he said.

"Great more students." said Aeneas, "As if this class number was bad enough."

"But what about the new teacher?" asked Riese.

"Probably some middle-aged hag."

"Um, excuse me, Jan?' said female voice.

Jan looked behind him and was surprised.

"Viola! What are you doing here?" asked Jan, "I thought the magic division moved out of Grandall."

"They did. But I stayed because I asked the leaders of the academy and they agreed."

"Heheh, that's good news."

"Yo! Aeneas!"

"Regg!"

"What's up?!"

"You're here too?"

"Yep! I'm here for the whole year!"

The boys then cheered to their assistant teacher, Miss Eri.

"M-miss Eri?!" yelled Aeneas.

"Yep!" said Regg, "She said she always wanted to work on weapon combats."

"My class has just gotten much more exciting!"

"She's way out of your league." said Riese.

"Says you!"

"I'm glad we're back together!" said Jan.

"M-me too." said Viola.

Girardot then came to Jan's table. "Since you all know each other I will assign Viola and Regg to your group."

"Awesome!" said Regg.

Viola smiled and looked down on the floor.

"All right class settle down!" yelled Girardot.

"It's time to go on our next lesson!' said Eri.

Most of the class cheered as they were about to learen their next lesson with a new addition of people.


	4. First Use of Swords

**Lesson 3: **

**_First Use of Swords_**

A lesson in Girardot's class was in session but most of the class was not paying attention. Riese was about to sleep and the guys were staring at their assistant teacher, Miss Eri. Jan was taking notes with Viola sitting next to him.

"Um, what did he say?" asked Viola.

"He said if you have a good mind, you can come over even the most toughest challenge." said Jan.

"Is that true?"

"Uh, I'm not sure myself."

"All right, class! Everyone get out in the courtyard for the next activity." said Girardot.

"A new activity?" asked Riese.

"Whatever, as long as we get do something." said Aeneas.

"That kind of sounds lazy." said Jan.

"Yeah." said Regg.

"Whatever."

The class then headed out into the courtyard. In the courtyard, there were weapons.

"Whoa! Real weapons!" said Regg.

"I know this may be absurd." said Girardot, "But seeing how you all know how to handle your practice weapons. We will now go to real weapons."

"Alright!" yelled Riese.

"But since these are real weapons, be careful."

"If you get hurt by any means, I will heal the injury." said Miss Eri.

Aeneas then had a weird smile.

"Aeneas.." said Jan, "Don't think about it."

"What? What was I gonna do?"

"...Never mind."

"So what are we usung these weapons for?" asked Regg.

"You will take down these wooden dolls." said Girardot, pointing at the giant wooden mannequins.

"That's it?!" yelled Riese.

"Heh! With these weapons it'll be easy!" said Aeneas.

"I don't think so." said Jan.

"H-he's right." said Viola, "That wood is different."

"It's the famous kind of wood that is hard as stone." said Abelia, "Only little exist."

"Good work, Abelia." said Miss Eri.

"Such a credit taker.." thought Jan.

"Now these are the rules. You can smash the mannequins anyway you can." said Girardot, "The first five people will be excused from cleaning up the wood shavings."

"So Viola, what weapon do you have now?" asked Jan.

"Oh! We-well, since I can't use any magic for a while and I'm used to staffs. So I guess this bladed staff can help."

"Hey, Regg! What about you?"

"I got a chinese blade!" said Regg, "Look out!"

"Alright, class! Get ready!" said Girardot.

The class then got themselves prepared for attack.

"GO!"

Everyone then sliced their mannequins but once at the first strike, the entire class backlashed and dropped their weapons.

"OW!" said Riese.

"Dang, those things ARE hard as rocks." said Regg.

Jan then examined the mannequin and tapped each side with his sword. Jan then hit the right foot of the mannequin with huge force but Jan then shook from the impact and dropped his sword.

"Jan, what are you doing?" said Riese.

The mannequin's foot then cracked and broke then causing it to fall and smash into small pieces. Everyone was shocked and astounded from what happened. Jan just smiled.

"...It seems...that Jan is the first to take down one of the mannequins." said an astounded Girardot.

"Good job, Jan!" said Miss Eri.

All the boys were filled with jealousy and attack at their mannequins but kept failing. Abelia then attacked her mannequin in the chest and left a huge crack in the middle. She then used her sheild as a weapon and smashed the crack and crumbling the mannequin.

"Abelia is the next out of the five who passed!" said Girardot.

Abelia stood silent. She then sat next to Jan but looked very upset.

"Uh, good job, Abelia." said Jan.

"Don't get cocky." said Abelia in a cold manner.

"Eh?"

Abelia then scooted away from Jan, who was confused on what she said. Jan saw Viola trying to work but failing. Jan then yelled out to Viola.

"Viola! Remember a plan! Think on how you will take this thing down!" he yelled.

Viola then remembered how Jan took down his mannequin. She then looked for a weak spot. She found the weak spot but at a very high spot, the head. Viola then managed to reach the head but only a small tap was made.

"Viola! Use your mind!" yelled Jan.

"Uh, I...okay." Viola said. She thought on how she would reach the head and had in idea.

Viola then aimed at the head and her hands started to glow.

"Huh? What's happening?" asked Jan.

Viola then threw the bladed staff with huge force with some aid to her magic power. The staff then hit the head and smashed it but the staff kept flying all the way to the Grandall castle.

"Oh NO!" yelled Viola.

Everyone then saw the staff crash through a window and then heard a scream.

"I think I... used too much power." said Viola. But she saw that her mannequin fell and crumbled into small pieces.

"V-Viola is now one of the five through some odd plan. And perferably dangerous one." said Girardot, "There are now two spots left and class is almost done."

The whole class then kept bashing their mannequins but to no avail. The final two were two students that found the same weak spot in their mannequins. The remaining class then gave up on their activity. The class then ended. The remaining people were left to pick up the pieces the five broke. Jan and Viola then helped Aeneas and Riese.

"What are you doing?" asked Riese.

"Yeah, you guys broke your statues." said Regg.

"Still, it's kinda boring just doing nothing when you guys are doing the work." said Jan.

"Is this what you call fun?" asked Aeneas.

"I guess you could say that."

"I hope I don't have you as a unit leader."

"You never know."

After the class cleaned up the courtyard, everyone went home. Jan was telling Viola on what she did.

"Great job, Viola!: said Jan.

"Oh! Well, i-it's because of you I made it." said Viola.

"But that crashing through the window thing was funny!" said Riese.

"But I wondered what happened to the guy that screamed?" asked Aeneas.

"They said it was one of the servants who was doing an act for the Emperor." said Regg.

"Huh?"

"The guy was trying to amuze the Emperor by balaning himself on a bunch of chairs then all of a sudden, Viola's staff then his back causing him to fall so bad that the everyone was laughing. He said it was a surprise finale."

"What an idiot!" said Riese.

"At least you're not in trouble, right Viola?" asked Jan but Viola was not there, "Viola?"

They looked behind then to see that Viola fainted. They then ran to her in shock and tried to wake her up.

"Viola! Viola! Wake UP!"

A few minutes later, she woke up and they all then went back their homes. Jan made it to his home and headed to his room.

"Jan? Anything happened at school?" asked Jan's mother.

"Nothing much." said Jan, "Just a staff flying to the castle window."

Jan then headed to his room.

"Okay, that's nice." said the mother, "...Wait a minute!"

Jan looked out on his window seeing the castle and broken window.

"I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow?" he thought.

* * *

That's about it for now. I need some more time to work on the story. My schedule is kind of big right now. Till then.

- R2J


	5. Blackmailing the Innocent

**Lesson 4:**

**_Blackmailng the Innocent_**

Jan was on his way to school and saw Viola walking. He then caught up to her.

"Good Morning, Viola!" he said. Viola squealed and saw it was Jan.

"O-oh, it's you, Jan." she said.

"You still a little woozy from the faint?"

"N-no, I'm fine."

"You should be careful when using your magic. I think that's why you fainted."

"No, it was the fact I thought I was going to get caught for throwing the staff."

"Relax, remember the credit for the staff was to the servant and not you, so you're okay."

"I-I guess so."

"So cheer up. Today is new day!"

"R-right!"

Jan and Viola met up with Aeneas and Riese.

"Hey guys!" said Jan.

"Hey, Jan. Hey, Viola." said Aeneas.

"Where's Regg?" asked Viola.

"He' went to school early." said Riese.

"Huh?"

"He said it was something that he had to do."

"That's odd."

"Well, we'll see in school anyway."

The class came to school and Jan and the others saw Regg with bruises on him.

"Regg! What happened?!" asked Aeneas.

"It's nothing." said Regg.

"Those bruises don't say nothing." said Riese, "...You got in a fight! Didn't you?!"

"I knew it!"

"Don't tell anyone!"

"But on one condition." said Jan.

"What?"

"Tell us what happened."

"Later, after class."

"Right."

"Is there something wrong?" said a voice.

The group jumped and saw it was Miss Eri.

"DWAH! Oh, Miss Eri!"

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing." said Jan.

"Oh my, Regg, have bruises."

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh dear no, you must got to the nurse. I'll acompany you."

"Grrr." thought Aeneas, "He's so lucky."

Girardot then came in the room and noticed the damaged Regg.

"What happened to Regg?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm bringing him to the nurse." said Miss Eri.

"Okay, I'll start class."

Miss Eri and Regg left the room and class started. As always, the students were aloof to Girardot's teachings. But Jan was paying attention, Viola was trying to understand the teachings, Riese was pretending to listen but was half asleep and Aeneas was to angry to pay attention due to the fact Miss Eri still hasn't come back from the nurse. After class ended, Miss Eri came in the room. Girardot then asked what happened.

"Where's Regg?" he asked.

"I was checking on him and he disappeared but I saw the window open." she said.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure myself."

"Hmmm..." said Jan.

"What is it, Jan?' asked Viola.

"Something's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it has do something with Regg and I will find out very soon."

After class, Jan found Regg but had no bruises or injuries on him.

"Hey, Regg!" said Jan.

"Oh, hey Jan." said Regg.

"So how did you get those injuries?" asked Viola.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

But before Regg could explain a group of three guys came up and stood in fron of Regg.

"Hey, remember our deal." said the one in the middle.

"Deal?" asked Jan.

"Who's this rat?"

"His name is Jan." said Regg.

"Well, Jan, I expect you to stay out of other people's business. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"James, take the girl."

The guy on his left then moved forward and grabbed Viola by the arm and forcefully pulled her to his side.

"Or else, we will take the girl."

"J-Jan, help.." she said, whimpering in pain.

"Viola!"

"Marco, take him down."

The guy on the his right then moved forward and punched Jan on the face. Jan then slid on the floor. Regg got mad from the sight of it.

"Leave them alone!" he yelled.

"Hey, you want to end up miserable for the rest your academy years? You want to end like your friends?"

"Geh!"

Regg then stood down.

"Good choice. Let's go boys. Bring the girl."

"Jan! Regg!"

The three guys then took Viola away as Jan and Regg just stood there helpless.

"I'm sorry." said Regg but Jan then grabbed his collar and pressed his back to a wall.

"TELL ME WHO THOSE GUYS ARE!" Jan yelled, "THEY TOOK AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER, WHO IS ALSO YOUR FRIEND!"

"I said I was gonna tell you wasn't I?"

"Yeah, so tell me."

"Okay.."

- Regg's Explanation -

"Those guys are big troublemakers, they dealt damage to this academy and always leave clean. The middle guy is named Aboleo. His father is a superior in the academy and spoils him."

"You wondering how I became involved? I witnessed them stealing some of the magic weapons in the vault and got caught by the father. Both Aboleo and his father told me to keep it quiet or else I will get expelled. At first, it wasn't a big deal until the Magic Division moved to another country. My parents didn't want to move and blamed it all on me and then said if I failed the regular academy couse then I would be either shunned or left alone. Then after the three guys beat me up for being part of the Magic Division that left with all the Magic weapons."

- End of Explanation -

"Hmm.." Jan said.

"Well, that sucks!" said Riese.

"DWAH!! Riese! How long were you there?!"

"I was here after the attack."

"So you know the story?" asked Regg.

"Yep."

"Well, then let's go!" said Jan.

"Where?"

"To the thugs, of course."

"But didn't you listen to my story?"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" said Riese.

"Huh?"

"It seems Riese has done something useful for once."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, let's go."

"Hey!!"

A few minutes later...

In the courtyard, the three guys were hanging around with Viola.

"So what's cute girl like you doin' with a two minkeys like them?" asked Aboleo.

"Hey! We're not monkeys!" yelled Riese.

The guys saw Jan, Riese and Regg across the corutyard.

"You monkeys came for a beating?" said James.

"Actually, I'm a girl." said Riese, "These two are the monkeys."

Jan and Regg fell and got back up quickly.

"RIESE!!"

"It doesn't matter." said Aboleo, "We will beat you guys and then have the little Regg expelled!"

"GEH!! Jan, look what you did!" said Regg

"Don't worry, we won't lose."

"Try and beat us with weapons then!"

Marco threw a bunch of weapons on the ground. Jan got a sword, Regg got a blade and Riese has wave blades. Aboleo has a big sword, James had a a staff and Marco had Greive Edges. The two groups then looked across the courtyard at their opponents. Both Aboleo and Jan yelled "ATTACK!!" and both groups charged.

Jan came right at Aboleo and tried for a hit but the sword was blocked by Aboleo's bigger sword. Jan then moved back as he was ready for Aboleo's attack, but the sword was to big that Aboleo could not lift it. Jan then took the opportunity and drop kicked Aboleo's face and which knocked him out.

"For a big talker, you sure are weak." Jan said.

James then faced Regg and attacked. Regg blocked the hit from the wooden staff and tried for another attack but Regg summoned his magic power and strengthened his blade and moved at a fast speed. Regg then sliced the staff into bits and James was shocked and didn't see the second strike Regg made right on him. The strike knocked him right next to Aboleo with most of his clothes ripped off.

"And I was afaraid of you guys?" said Regg with a smirk.

Jan and Regg walked to their fallen enemies and just realized something.

"Hey, where's Riese?" asked Jan.

"Over here!" said Riese.

Marco then walked to the two knocked out thugs and lied down on the floor with his hands on his head. Bith Jan and Regg were confused.

"My mom said no to hit girls.." said Marco.

"Well...good for you.." said Jan, "I think."

"I guess being a pretty girl has it's advantages." said Riese.

"Depends on what is an adavantage."

"Eh! Don't..think you have won!" yelled Aboleo.

"He's standing!" said Regg.

"I will tell the academy of what you have done and have you all expelled!"

"For what? Doing justice by taking you down?"

"What justice? That Regg boy is a twit that saw us in our work."

"And what work was that?"

"We stole some of the Magic weapons from the vault and sold them in the market."

"And how did you know where the vault is?"

"Easy. My father has the code and we had it made until Regg found us and after that the Magic division left Grandall along with the weapons we were selling! We decided to make him pay and make him do whatever we want."

"So you're blackmailing him."

"Exactly and now we will be on our way."

"Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"Uh, Aboleo?" said Marco.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"We can't move."

"HUH?!"

The three saw a blue circle around them and saw Viola with a magic staff and glowing with a blue aura.

"Now we can tell what you guys did and have you expelled!" said Jan.

"GEH!!"

"Not so fast.." said gruff voice.

"Huh?"

A shadowy figure then grabbed Viola from behind and restarined her from the magic staff and cover her mouth.

"Father!" said Aboleo.

"So this it the spoling father you were talikng about?" asked Jan.

"Yep. "said Regg.

"Now don't do any funny business or else you will face extreme punishment!" yelled Aboleo's father.

Jan, Regg and Riese then stood still and dropped thier weapons.

"Good."

Aboleo's father then picked up the magic staff. "This would at least make a few pockets of gold. But it will have to do because of you, Regg! We will make youe life miserable by expeloling you and then we will torture you friends so they will never pass the academy!

Aboleo's father then looked at Viola.

"And this girl...will make a very fine servant."

"Oh no, that won't do." said female voice.

"Who said that?!"

"EARTHQUAKE!"

A rumble from the ground gave an electric shock to Aboleo, his two thugs and his father.

"Wh-what was that?"

Jan then looked at the right to see it was Miss Eri.

"Oh, Miss Eri!"

"Sorry I'm late! I had to get a few people in." she said.

"A few people?" said Jan.

Girardot then attacked Aboleo's father from behind and handcuffed him. A few teachers then grabbed Aboleo, James and Marco and pulled them down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET THEM!! THOSE THUGS HARMED INNOCENT STUDENTS!!" yelled Aboleo's father.

"Nice try." said Girardot, "But we heard everything thanks to Jan and if it wasn't for Aeneas telling us about what is happening we wouldn't be here."

"Good job, Aeneas!" said Riese.

"So that's Riese's plan.." said Jan, "I'm immpressed.

"Father of Aboleo, for illegal selling of school property and blackmailing with threats. I sentence you and your son to be exiled from Grandall and move somewhere else with no money or resources whatsoever." said Girardot.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!!" Aboleo's father yelled and then looked at Jan, "YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BASTARD!! YOU WILL PAY!!"

"Highly unlikely." said Jan.

Aboleo and his father was then thrown out of the walls of Grandall and wandered of into the desert. The last time they were heard of, they were told to be in a run down drinking bar cleaning the dishes and the horses outside. Regg's parents found out the truth and apologized to Regg for their actions to him earlier. Jan was given a small honor in the school but was eventually faded into old news but Jan didn't mind.

The next day, Jan was walikng to the academy and met up with Viola.

"Hey, Viola." said Jan.

"H-hello. G-good morning, Jan." said Viola.

"Good morning."

"Um, I never had the chance to say thanks for trying to help me."

"It's alright. So you feel okay?"

"Um, yes."

"So where's Regg?"

"He's with Riese."

"Are they starting to to be together or something?"

"No, it's for something that has to do with yesterday."

"I wonder what it could be?"

Meanwhile, in the academy's main office...

"WHAT?!" said Regg.

"You heard me." said Girardot, "For breaking a weapon and damaging another student you will pay the bill and send James a get-well card."

"Awww..."

"For helping fix this problem, Riese, you will be excused for today's class." said Miss Eri.

"Alright!!" said a happy Riese.

"But what about Jan?' asked Girardot.

"Oh, I don't think he needs that kind of reward."

"Brr.."

"Something wrong, Jan?" asked Viola.

"Nothing, I think I felt a strange wind that says "irony". Jan said.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. Sorry for no updating for a long while, my mind need to to work on the story and I had constant school work and other busy stuff. So watch out for the next chapter.

- R2J


	6. School Trip to the Battlefield

**Lesson 5:**

**_School (Trip) to the Battlefield_**

Jan and Viola made it to the school and saw a big crowd near the entrance.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Jan.

"M-maybe we should look." said Viola.

Jan and Viola looked what was going on and saw a a sign that said "Trip for class A-5".

"A-5? Isn't that us?" asked Jan.

"Yep!" said Riese, who surprised both Jan and Viola.

"DWAH!!"

"Hey, guys!"

"Oh, Aeneas!"

"Can you beilieve this? A trip!" he said.

"But to where?" asked Viola.

"To the battlefield." said Girardot.

"T-the battlefield?" said Jan.

"Yes, Emperor Strife didn't want any soldiers that never seen the likes of war and end up being soft and dead."

"I-is that so.."

"Yes. But don't worry you students will be under our protection. Now hurry and get in the carrige."

Jan, Viola, Riese and Aeneas went on and found Regg in the corner, sulking.

"Hey, Regg...what's wrong?" asked Jan.

"N-nothing..." said Regg, in a wimpy manner.

"The poor sap is just sad that he had to pay for the damages from yesterday's fight." said RIese.

"Dang..."

"D-don't worry you'll get over it." said jan.

"I hope so." said Regg.

"Besides we gonna see some real action!" said an excited Aeneas.

"All right everyone! Sit down so we can get ready to had off!" said Girardot.

The class sat down in their seats and the carrige then went off. The class looked through the entire kingdom of Grandall and stopped at the huge walls. Everyone then got off and walked to the top of the walls. There they saw the battles being made. Grandall soldiers were facing enemies from another kingdom. The class was amazed but Jan then noticed something from the other side. He saw a giant firey rock heading towards the class.

"What is that?!" yelled Jan which caught everyone's attention and saw the flaming rock coming right at them. Everyone was about to scream but the Miss Eri stopped the rock with her magic and Girardot then smashed it with his lance. Everyone was relived and amazed.

"It's not safe in this area." said Girardot, "We must hurry and find a safer area."

"Uh, Sir Girardot?" said a student.

"What is it?"

"A few of our students fell off the wall."

"What?!"

At the bottom of the wall, Jan and the others were on the ground.

"Uhhh...everyone okay?" asked Jan.

"I-I'm fine." said Viola.

"Me too." said Aeneas.

"Same here." said Riese.

"Uh...Jan?" asked Regg.

"What is it?"

Regg pointed at the girl sitting near the wall, it was Abelia.

"DAH!? Abelia?!"

"Just how did we get off the wall?" asked Riese.

"We were pushed off." said Abelia.

"Huh, this is the first time I've ever heard Abelia talk." said Aeneas.

"That's because you kept falling asleep during class.." said Jan.

"Duh!?"

"Either way we have to get back up!"

"What are you children doing here?" asked a man.

The man was wearing samurai armor and had an eyepatch. He was holding a katana wuth a giant shuriken on his back.

"Who are you?" asked Riese.

"My name is Jinkai." he responded.

"Jinaki...one of Girardot's soldiers I presume?" asked Abelia.

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"We are part of Girardot's academy." said Jan.

"The academy, huh? But why are you all here?"

"It's a trip to the battlefield."

"A trip? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"What is that man thinking?"

"It was actually Emperor Strife's idea."

"Grrr..."

"Sir?"

"Damn him, what is he thinking putting inexperienced ones in the battlefield?" Jinkai thought.

"Look out!" yelled Jan.

A soldier was about to attack from behind but Jan pushed Jinkai and got hurt badly. Jinkai saw the attack and crushed the enemy. Jinkai then checked on Jan.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Jinkai.

"Aaack, I never knew.." Jan said.

"Girardot.."

"..how painless that was."

"Jan!? You're not hurt?" asked Aeneas.

"No, it doesn't but I can seem to get up."

"Oh no! I think he cut his leg!"

Jinkai checked the condition and sighed with relief.

"It's alright, he's okay. His leg won't be moving for a while though, it got hit right in the nerves."

"The nerves?!" said Riese.

"I'll have to carry him but then I could be open for attack."

"I-I'll carry him." said Viola.

"Huh? Viola? But you can carry Jan. You could even carry a crate of weapons." said Regg.

"N-no. It's alright."

Viola then tried to pick up Jan but couldn't and then she somehow picked him up and saw that Abelia was helping her.

"A-Abelia?"

"I'm just helping..you want to live, right?"

"Um.."

"Then hurry up and let's carry this idiot."

"I heard that.." said Jan.

Jinkai and the students managed to make it to the door leading inside but no one was there to open it.

"Dammit! What are they doing?!" yelled Jinkai.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the wall soldiers and students were looking for the missing group that fell earlier in the day. They were so busy they never noticed the noise on the door.

Jinkai then turned to the students and looked at them with dissapointment.

"It looks like no one is going to answer for us." he said.

"WHAT?!"

"It seems they will open the door eventually but until then we will have to stay here until they do."

"Damn.."

"You stay here and stay away from any soldiers."

"Where are you going?" asked Viola.

"Back in the battlefield."

"Be careful." said Abelia.

Jinaki then headed back in the battle while Jan and the others were waiting at the door.

"Man, I wish I was in the battlefield.." said Regg.

"Me too.." said Aeneas.

"What are you two clowns thinking?" said Riese, "You guys would get killed for sure."

"Indeed. You guys are too inexperienced." said Abelia, "That's why we are all in the academy."

"And yet you guys always sleep during class." said Jan.

Aeneas and Regg were then shocked and drooped their heads down in disappointment.

"Hey, what are these young ones doin' here?" asked a strange voice.

The voice came from an enemy soldier who was accompanied by another soldier.

"You don't think these little guys are here to defend the gate?" said the other soldier.

The soldiers then laughed hysterically.

"Yeah right! Like that could happen!"

A rock then hit one of the soldiers.

"OW!"

Riese was standing her ground with another rock at hand.

"You think we can't do anything just we're adolescents!?" she yelled.

"Adolescent?" thought Jan.

"Well, guess what! We are adolescents! And we are going to kick your-"

A loud sound of metal hitting someone was made. Riese skid across the ground with her face bruised

"RIESE!!"

"That brat was getting annoying." said the soldier.

"Glad we shut her up." said the other, "Alright you insects, if you don't want to end up like your little friend, I suggest movin' out of the way."

"No.." said Aeneas.

"You hurt our friend." said Regg, "And we'll defend this wall from monsters like you."

"Monsters? How cruel.." said the soldier, "And allwe wanted was to get in the kingdom and take a few lives. But since we can get in, I guess our plan will start with you worms!"

Aeneas and Regg tried to hold their ground as the two soldiers came near them but one of them began to tremble and fall to the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong!?"

Abelia and Viola appeared behind the fallen enemy and grabbed a sword and shield. Abelia got herself ready.

"You little chick." said the soldier, angry, "You want to die that badly? Fine!"

A bunch of rocks then hit the soldier's head and saw Aeneas and Regg with a pack full of rocks.

"You worms!"

The soldier then got his weapon out, a Brutal Terra Iron Sword.

"Let's see if you worms can beat this!"

Aeneas and Regg continued to throw the rocks but were blocked by the sword. Abelia then came from behind and hit the back of the knee, causing an imbalance. Angry, the soldier then punched Abelia hard, knocking her out. The enemy then grabbed his sword and looked at Aeneas and Regg. The two threw a barrage of rocks but the enemy soldier swung his sword and knocked the rocks back at the two on the head. Both Aeneas and Regg were then knocked out. Jan watched in terror and anger for he could not help them because of his leg injury. He saw Viola then block the soldier's path to Jan. Viola was scared but tried to hide it. The soldier then laughed.

"How cute.." he said, "A girl like you thinking she can make a difference."

The soldier then swung his sword and was coming for her.

"VIOLA!!" Jan yelled. Jan tried to make it there using one leg.

Jan managed to protect Viola but got hurt on the head. Jan was still moving, trying to get up. The soldier then looked at Jan with an evil smirk.

"It's people like you that end up dead." he said.

"And it's people like you that should be dead!" yelled a voice.

"Huh?!"

A lance then came from the wall and smashed the soldier far into the battlefield. A shadowy figure then came out of the wall doors, it was Girardot.

"Sir Girardot!" said Jan.

"Ah! Jan! Are you alright?" asked Girardot.

"I'm fine. Just an injured leg and a pain in the head."

"Viola, what happened?"

"Um, two enemy soldiers came in and took down Riese, Aeneas, Regg and Abelia." she said.

"Where are they?"

Viola pointed to the unconsious bodies of her friends.

"Oh! Miss Eri! Call the Medicals!"

"Got it!" said Miss Eri.

"I wanted to ask you something." said Jan.

"What is it?" said Girardot.

"How did you guys find us?"

"We heard voices coming from the other side and recognized it was you."

"Another thing..."

"Hm?"

"Is it hard to protect when you're down?"

"It can be.."

"Then I want to get stronger, so I can protect everyone!"

"Jan..." said Viola.

"I guess I came too late." said a voice, "I knew I shouldn't have them."

"Huh? Jinkai?!"

"Girardot, forgive me."

"I see... We can discuss this later."

After the incident, Aeneas and the others woke up but missed a week of academy lessons due to recovery of the injuries. Viola managed to help them on what was the lesson. She would then visit jan last who will be back in the academy in two weeks. Viola then came to Jan's house and then to his room.

"H-hello." said Viola.

"Oh hey, Viola." said Jan.

"How's your leg?'

"Just fine so far. Another week and I can walk again."

"Um, about this..."

"Huh?"

"Wh-when you recover and you can walk normally again...um c-can you.."

"will you go out with me...?"

"I know this is sudden but for all that you've done for me...well..."

"O-oh. I... guess I can."

"Really? Thank you.."

Viola then hurried out of Jan's house blushing red like a beet. Jan looked out the window staring at the sunset.

"A date? How do I know how a date works?" he thought.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. BTW expect waiting a while for this. I have a busy schedule now. So look out for a chapter that may be interesting.

- R2J


	7. The Date

**Lesson 6: **

**_The Date_**

Jan was at home with Aeneas and Regg helping hijm get ready for his first date with Viola.

"Man, you're so lucky to get a date with Viola." said Aeneas.

"I'm kind of jealous." said Regg.

"It should be that big of a deal." Jan said.

"Though I wonder, can't you just cut your hair?" asked Aneas, "It's getting longer."

"I want it to be longer, it's not that important when in battle."

"But it kind of is when in a relationship."

"I don't think me and Viola have a relationship other than being friends."

"A date means you two are more than friends."

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, Riese is helping Viola getting ready.

"I don't think this kind of thing is needed." said Viola.

"Nonsense!" said Riese, "In order to get the guy, you must wow him in looks."

"But I don't want to have a huge relationship with Jan, just a simple date."

"Huh? You like him, don't you?"

"Mhm."

"Then why only one date?"

"...I guess I'll have to tell you."

"Then tell me."

In the middle of the day, Viola was waiting near a store waiting for Jan. As she was waiting, she looked down in sadness as if she had something important to tell him.

"Hey, Viola."

Viola gasped in surprise and saw in was in Jan.

"O-oh, J-Jan."

"Ready for the date?" Jan asked.

"Uhm.."

"...Sorry."

"Huh?"

"This is my first date, so I don't know how this thing works.."

"Oh! U-um, this is my first too."

"Really?"

"M-maybe we can work this on the way?"

"Uh, Sure! You...want to get something to eat?"

Viola nodded in agreement.

"I want to check out this new food place." said Jan, "They say it has a new strange food."

"S-strange food?"

"It's some odd shaped meaty thing."

As Jan and Viola were having their conversation, Aeneas, Reise and Regg were watching in secret.

"What are they doing?" said Riese, "They're just talking!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" said Aeneas, "You want them to know we're here!?"

"Hey, they're moving!" said Regg.

"Follow them!"

Jan and Viola made it to the new food store and sat in a table. A man then came to the two.

"Well, are you two here to order?" asked the man.

"Yep!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jeff."

"Hehe, nice to meet you Jeff. I'm Jan and this Viola."

"Oh? Is she your date?"

"I think so."

"Oh, then I'll give a special. Wait here."

"I wonder what the special is?" asked Viola.

"Who knows?"

Jeff then came back with two long pieces of bread with a long oval shaped piece of meat in the bread. Jan and Viola looked in confusion.

"What is this?" asked Jan.

"It's a new style of meat given around the far northwest of the land. They said it is called a 'furter'." said Jeff.

"Furter?"

"Well, actually there was a first part of the name but the the furter part was much easier to remember."

"...I see."

Jan took a bite.

"Hmmm, this tastes good. Try it Viola!"

"Okay.."

Viola took a bite and had a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Jan.

"I think I have to use the restroom.."

"Is it the furter?"

"No...it's my stomach..."

"Hurry!"

"The restroom is that way." said Jeff pointing at the door near the exit.

Viola ran to the restroom and Jan waited for her in the table. As he was waiting, he heard a voice behind him.

"Jan?"

He looked behind him to see it was Abelia.

"Oh, Abelia! What are you doing here?"

"I was bored so I decided to check out this place." siad Abelia, "Strange.."

"Huh?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I think I'm on a date."

"A...date?"

"Um, yeah, with Viola."

"I see..."

Abelia then sat close to Jan.

"Um, Abelia?"

"I want to see how much of a man you really are."

"Wh-why? It's not like I'm dating you.."

"Would you?"

"...Not sure."

Abelia slapped his face.

"OW!"

"When it comes to the females, men are always weak in the mind."

"I don't see how this relates to what is going on now."

"A-Abelia?!" said a surpised Viola as she just came out of the restroom.

"Don't mind me. I'm juse here to watch." said Abelia.

"B-but why next to Jan?"

"I have my reasons."

"Reasons?" said Jan, "Like what?"

Abelia then slapped his face again.

"OW!"

"Enough talk, you should be continuing your date."

"R-right.." said an uneasy Viola.

"By the way, what is this? Meat in a roll?" said Abelia looking at the furter.

"It's a strange new food made around the far north." said Jan.

"I see.."

Abelia took a bite.

"It seems tasteless in some parts. It needs something."

"Something?" asked Viola.

"Like what?" asked Jan.

"Tomato sauce."

"HUH?"

"Sir, do you have tomato sauce?"

"Um, yes."

"Bring it here."

"Uh, sure.."

Abelia got the tomato sauce and put it on the furter and took another bite.

"Much better.."

"I actually like it with out the sauce." said Jan.

"Who asked you?" Abelia said with an angry stare.

"Uh, Jan...we should hurry with our date." said Viola.

"Oh sure, let me just pay first."

Jan was then given the payment check and was given a shock.

"Why this much?"

"The blonde one said you will be paying for her." said Jeff.

"But I don't have that much only enough for me and Viola.."

"I-it's okay, Jan." said Viola, "I'll pay Abelia's cost."

"Viola.."

After a while, Jan and Viola walked out of the restaraunt.

"I feel bad, Viola."

"Why Jan?"

"I should have packed more money instead of you paying for the stuff."

"No, it's okay, I don't our date to be ruined by something that small."

"It's as if this was the last time we are going to be together."

"Huh?"

"Nah, I'm joking!"

Viola then looked down with an upset face.

"Viola, you want to head of to the giant fountain?"

"Fountain?"

It's in the park, I'll show you."

Jan and Viola went to the park and saw a giant circle in the middle with water.

"This is it?" said Viola, "It's only a circle full of water."

"Just watch."

Water then blasted to the sky in different directions. Viola and Jan looked at the fountain with amazement and happiness.

"This is amazing." said Viola.

"Happy to see this?"

Viola nodded in agreement.

"What is more amazing of the things to come, and you're gonna see all things with me since we are on a date."

Viola then started to cry.

"V-Viola?! What's wrong is it something I said?!"

"N-no..I-it's that I-I won't-t..."

"Won't?"

"Won't see a-all th-those things with y-y-you.."

"Something wrong?"

Viola then tried to wipe the tears out but couldn't. Jan grabbed a piece of cloth from his pocket and wiped some off of her face.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay."

After Viola started to calm down she sat on the side of the fountain and Jan sat beside her.

"The thing is...this is my last week in Grandall."

"HUH?!"

"Remember when the magic division left because of what happened?"

"Yeah, o'l what-his-face..had a toy mouse and caused big trouble in the school."

"Mhm. I asked to stay because of a reason that I couldn't tell the headmaster or Girardot."

"And what was that reason?"

"You."

"M-ME?!"

"Ever since we met I had a strange feeling inside me and as the time flew by the feeling became more and more. It's that I love you, Jan."

Jan's face became red all over.

"But then I remembered what happened after the agreement of staying."

"What was that?"

"I had to leave one month before the end of the year."

"Wh-why?"

"Magic people should not stay in an academy where the only class is weapon combat and magic users have left due to an incident."

"They made a rule as ridiculous as that?" Jan thought.

"But I had fun these months and I hope this week will be the best because of this."

"I'm just asking, but..."

"But what?"

"If you're leaving then does that mean Regg is leaving too?"

"Mhm, and Miss Eri."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled a loud voice.

"What was that?" asked Jan.

"I have no idea." said Viola.

In the bushes near the fountain, Riese and Regg were covering Aeneas' mouth from screaming, again.

"I guess we should head home I guess, it's getting dark." said Jan, "Sorry, I couldn't make this date more better."

"It's okay, the way home is the best part." said Viola.

"Huh?"

"You'll see." Viola said with a wink.

Jan walked with Viola to her house and stopped at the front door.

"Well, this is it." said Jan, "This has been a reall nice first date."

"Mhm."

"What did you mean by 'the way home is the best part'"?

"This is why." said Viola getting closer to Jan and then kissed him in the lips. Jan froze in shock and amazement.

"This has been an amazing time Jan." said Viola, "I'll never forget what you did for me."

Jan barely nodded in agreement since he still felt frozen. Viola smiled and went in her house. Jan was still stuck at the front door while Rise, Regg and Aeneas just came in.

"Hey, Jan you okay?" asked Aeneas.

"More importantly, you got a kiss!" squealed Viola.

"Um, I think he's still frozen." said Regg.

"Honestly.." said a female voice.

"Huh? Abelia!"

Abelia then walked up to the frozen Jan and slapped his face, twice.

"OUCH!!"

"Like I said when comes to women, men are weak in the mind."

"You didn't have to slap him y'know." said Aeneas.

"Who asked you?" said Abelia with a scary stare.

"Never mind.."

"Good. Now let's bring this moron to his house."

"Got it."

As the group carried the slapped face Jan to his house, Viola was watching the whole thing from her window.

"Jan, I wish I could stay longer but what would happen if I did?" she thought.

As Jan as brought to his room, he woke up. He saw Riese, Abelia, Regg and Aeneas near the bed he was lying on.

"Had a good nap?" asked Riese.

"Sort of." Jan said rubbing his face.

"Still, I hate the fact Viola, me and Miss Eri are leaving." said Regg.

"I don't want Miss Eri to leave.." said Aeneas about to cry.

"Suck it up, boy." said Abelia, "You have to learn to be stronger when it's either a man or woman. You never know what could happen when it comes to battle."

"What does dating and fighting have to do with each other."

"Idiot." said Abelia and then left.

"I have to my best for Viola." said Jan, "I have to make this the best week before she leaves."

"Hey, let's make a party!" said Riese.

"Though we shouldn't talk now becuase of certain magic user in our presence." said Aeneas.

"No fair." said Regg.

"Hey, Regg, keep this a secret to Viola and Miss Eri, okay?"

"Got it."

"Good, now can you guys get out of my room? I have to sleep."

"Oh, sorry."

As the three left, Jan looked at the window and thought of something.

"Why do I have this strange feeling in me? What could it be?"

* * *

That's it for that chapter. Sorry again for the wait, my mind is going through alot right now and I'm really busy with some work. Be sure to look out for the next chapter!

-R2J


	8. The Farewell Party

**Lesson 7: **

**_The Farewell Party_**

One week has passed since Viola told her departure of Grandall and in that weel, Jan did his best to make her last week in Grandall the best she could have. Then came the day before Viola's departure, the farewell party. In the school grounds, Jan, Riese and Aeneas was leading Viola, Regg and Miss Eri to the courtyard.

"Jan, what's going on?" asked Viola.

"Hehe, you'll see." Jan said with a smile.

"Is this what you guys were talking about a week ago?" asked Regg.

"Yep!" said Riese.

"And what would that be?" asked Miss Eri.

"N-n-nothing, Miss Eri!!" said Aeneas.

"Oh, it is something!" said Miss Eri with a smile, "I can tell by how you are talking."

"Okay, we're here!" said Jan.

"Huh? The school courtyard?" said Viola.

"SURPRISE!!"

The entire class appeared out of nowhere and surprised the three magic users.

"A party?! For us?!" said Viola.

"Yep, all for you guys." said Jan.

Viola then hugged Jan in happiness. The party then started and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"This is great!" said Riese, "It's been long since I had a party."

"You partied?" asked Aeneas.

"Yeah, we burned moonlight alot in my early adolecent years."

"Hey, but this is not some crazy party." said Jan, "It's a farewell party to Miss Eri, Regg and Viola."

"That's right." said Girardot, "Despite the fun we must give our best to them."

Suddenly, a girl screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"What happened?" asked Girardot.

"It's a bug!"

"A bug? That's it?"

But then more people screamed.

"What's wrong now?"

"A swarm of bugs are surrounding the food table!"

The bugs then took over the table and started to multiply.

"They're multiplying?!" yelled Jan.

"Jan! Help!" yelled Viola.

Jan saw Viola being surrounded by bugs and were getting closer. Jan ran as fast as he can and tried to get Viola out but then he was tripped by something. He saw what tripped him, a mouse.

"Huh? A mouse?" wondered Jan. The girls then screamed after seeing the mouse.

"It's been a few months hasn't been, Jan?" said a creepy familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Two hooded figures then appared out of nowhere. One revealed to be a familiar trouble making magician.

"You!" said Jan pointing at the magician, "...What's your name?"

"DWAH! It's me! MILES!" he yelled.

"Miles?! What are you doing here?!" said Miss Eri, "I thought we banished you to the other side of the land."

"It was boring there as it was here." said Miles, "I grew more hatred at the man who put me in that dreadful place. You, Jan."

"Me?"

"I left a week after being banished and came back a week later. I carefully watched you and located your weaknessess."

"I have no weakness."

"Oh?" Miles then grabbed Viola. "Then you woulnd't mind if I take this girl with the other magic users that I have taken with me."

"Viola? Other magic users?"

"You remember the other students from the magic division? I entrapped them and made them suffer in the dark."

"You-"

"Now I'm going to take her too."

Jan then ran to Miles, screaming but the the second hooded figure came out of nowhere and pushed Jan to the ground.

"Thanks for the assist, Daryan." said Miles.

"Heh. This guy is nothing." said Daryan.

Miles and Daryan disappeared with Viola. Jan couldn't do anything to stop them.

"DAMMIT!" Jan yelled, pounding his fist in the ground, "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?"

"I'm still wondering on one thing though." said Miss Eri.

"Huh?"

"If he wanted to take the magic users, why only Viola?"

"She's right." said Aeneas. "The only magic users left in randall are Viola, Regg and Miss Eri.

"I think it only deals with Jan." said Abelia.

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Jan and Viola were the people that confronted him many months ago. He said he watch Jan and studied his weaknessess. The closest thing to a weakness is Jan's relationship to Viola."

"...She's right!"

"Exactly."

"But how are we gonna find them now?" asked Riese.

"I think I know." said Girardot.

Jan, Aeneas, Riese, Regg, Miss Eri and Girardot then headed to the door that is the entrance to the magic division's room. The door was holding a big lock.

"How are we gonna unlock this?" asked Aeneas.

"Allow me." said Girardot, "They gave me the password."

Girardot then walked in front of the lock and told the password. "Strawberry."

"STRAWBERRY!?" The four students laughed.

"It wasn't my idea." said Girardot with an embarrased face.

The door opened and Miles was there with Daryan.

"Where's Viola?" asked Jan.

"If you want her, take her." said Daryan. He then pointed to a wodden pole with Viola tied on the top.

"Viola!"

"That is...if you can resuce her when there's fire."

The room then started to go on fire and was about to fall apart. Jan tried his best to get to the pole but Daryan kept pushing him away.

"How am I gonna get through this guy?" he thought.

The fire's started to get larger and Jan couldn't see Daryan. He then had an idea. Daryan laughed as he thought Jan stood there being burned alive but then he saw a body climbing on the pole. It was Jan.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Daryan yelled. Regg then kicked Daryan through the window. Jan made it Viola but the fire weakened the pole and the pole tipped over and crashed through the window. The pole was through the window but still onnected tot he room but the fire was buring the wood faster and faster. Jan saw himself on high ground and tried to get Viola off the ropes. He managed to get Viola out of the ropes but the pole started to fall and Jan held on to Viola as they were about to plummet the ground. Everything then went black.

Jan then woke up to find Viola okay and alive.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked.

"Miss Eri managed to save you guys at the last minute!" said Riese.

"That's relief."

A cord of bugs then started to strangle Jan's neck. The bugs led to Daryan and Miles forcing a spell to kill Jan.

"I will not let this day be ruined!" yelled Miles.

"Nor will I!" said Miss Eri. She then cast a spell at the wodden pole and it came to the two at fast speed. Daryan tried to stop it but then Regg assisted Miss Eri on the spell. The pole then knocked out the two and sent them flying out of Grandall. Viola woke up and found Jan on the ground she ran to him.

"Jan! Wake up!" she said.

"Ow.." said Jan, "That hurts.."

"Jan your arms they have some burns on them."

"It's not that bad."

"Oh dear, it is." said Miss Eri, "if not attened, you might not fight again."

"WHA?!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine after a healing spell."

"Whew."

"So what happened to Miles and Daryan?" asked Girardot.

"I belive they should be at where they belong, in the other side."

"I don't think I want to know what the other side is." Girardot thought.

"I'm sorry the party didn't go good." said Jan.

"No, it was better." said Viola, she then kissed him and Jan froze again.

"Honestly.." said Abelia. She then slapped Jan, hard.

The next day in the outside wall of Grandall, Jan, Aeneas and Riese came to wish Miss Eri, Regg and Viola a happy farewell.

"Well, this is it." said Riese.

"I-I'm g-g-g-gonna miss-s-ss you, Miss-s-s Meri-i-i.." Aeneas said with tears coming out.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Miss Eri, "Just be good students."

"He never changes, does he?" said Regg.

"Jan..."

"Viola..."

"I...had a great time being with you even it was only a small amount of time."

"I...had a fun time, I won't forget you."

"Nor will I."

Viola was about to kiss Jan but he stopped her.

"Jan?"

Jan then kissed Viola on the lips. The kiss held for about five seconds. Viola had tears coming out as she walked away waving good-bye to Jan, Miss Eri and Regg waved good-bye to all three. The three magic users then went inside the carridge and rode to the land far away from the Grandall Empire.

"So..." said Riese, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know what to do anymore.." said Aeneas.

"We become great warriors." said Jan, "That is going to be our goal."

"Since when did you decide for us?' asked Riese.

"I say we do for our magic friends!" said Jan.

Riese and Aeneas then agreed and heaed back to Grandall where they must finished thier time in the academy and into the battlefield.

"I'll protect everyone, no matter what." said Jan.

* * *

Okay that's it. Chapter 8 will be up but you'll have ot wait...a while. I have at least few assignments, testings, my art work and my other fanfiction. Sometimes I think my stories are not that good but I'm not entirely sure. Still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry if it was short on the action and I hope for you to look out for the next chapter.

-R2J


	9. Final Lesson

**Lesson 8: **

**_Final Lesson_**

The last three weeks of Grandall's academy is closing by fast. Students had many strange events through the year because of Jan and his friends. Recently, Jan said farewell to his friends and first love. Jan's goal is to be strong enough to protect those he cares about. The day of the final testing is nearby but only the best could take this test.

"Jan, this is it." said Aeneas.

"No turning back on this challenge." said Riese.

"Roger that." said Jan.

"But what is the challenge?" asked Riese.

"Whatever it is, it must be big for us to use actual war weapons." said Aeneas.

"Jan? Jan.." said Riese, looking at the blank staring Jan.

Riese then smacked his head. "JAN!"

"DWAH!? Huh?"

"Stop daydreaming." said Riese, "We have to pass this test."

"You're surprisingly eager today." said Aenas.

"Well, I just don't want to be stuck in this academy any more. I want the real fighting action."

"Haven't we had fighting action in our last year of the academy?" asked Jan.

"That is just practice."

"Practice?" wondered Jan.

"Alright, now." said Girardot, "This is the final test to see if you can be part of the Grandall army in the Mantis War."

"Looks like this test is gonna be tough." said Aeneas.

"Everyone follow me." said Girardot.

The class followed Girardot into a giant field with stands that have people watching.

"What's with the audience?" asked Aeneas.

"I see your parents are here.." said Jan.

"Durh?!"

"Hey, mine too!" said Riese then waving to her parents.

"This test is how can survive in battle." said Girardot, "Release them!"

Doors opened from the walls and soldiers of GRandall came out of nowhere.

"These are high rank soldiers." said Abelia.

"H-high rank?!" said Jan.

"I never thought Girardot would come this far in lessons."

"Well, it doesn't matter."

"Hm?"

"Cause I'm gonna get us through and win."

"Hah, you? Good luck."

"You too."

Abelia then smiled.

"Hey, you smiled." said jan.

Abelia then slapped Jan.

"Stop that. Worry about the soldiers."

"R-right..ouch."

Girardot then raised his hand, signaling the attack and then a swift move of the arm downward began the test.

"BEGIN!"

The soldiers started to charge and most of the students held their ground until the battle started. Some of the students were injured and called to retreat but they couldn't because this was a test to prove their strength no matter how painful it was. Jan couldn't take down the soldiers but managed to fend them off.

"Heh! This is pretty fun!" said Jan swinging his sword.

Aeneas and Jan touched back to back and found themselves surrounded.

"Ready?" asked Jan.

"Only if you are." said Aeneas.

Jan and Aeneas pushed each other to the surrounding soldiers and knocked some of them off their feet. Riese started to get into the action and used sneak attacks on occupied soldiers. Riese then found herself surrounded.

"Uh, guys? A little help?" said Riese.

But Jan and Aeneas were occupied with their own problems. The crowd had most of the attention of Abelia, who was taking down the opposing soldiers one by one.

"She is indeed a great warrior." said Girardot then looking at Jan, Aeneas and Riese, "But I see promise in those three."

Abelia stood her ground and looked at the fallen soldiers. She then saw Jan fending off more of the soldiers.

"What is that idiot doing?" she thought.

Jan the noticed Riese falling and was about to be attacked. Jan ran as fast as he could to save Riese. As he made it there, he prevented Riese from reciving harm but at the cost of him getting damage himself. Jan skid across the ground and hit the wall. Jan got up despite the pain he recieved.

"You idiot, do you want to die?" Abelia thoguht, with her hand on her heart.

As the soldiers were coming closer, Jan stood his ground. Aeneas and Riese then came from behind and took down some of them and then when one was left Jan knocked him out with one mighty swing.

The audience cheered loudly for the students that survived the battle. Suddenly, a giant rumble came out. The walls of the testing grounds was being pounded. All of a sudden, a giant monster with a huge axe crashes through the walls and roars.

"Where is he?!" the monster yelled.

The people ran as the monster was swinging his axe at the walls.

"Where is he?!"

"Soldiers! Attack!" yelled Girardot.

Some of the soldiers attaked the monster but they were weak from the testing and were being smashed one by one. Jan looked at the monster as the people and students were running away.

"Jan! What are you doing?!" yelled Aeneas.

"Get out of there!" yelled Riese.

But Jan wasn't listening and was walking as if he was controlled by a mysterious force. He walked closer to the monster.

"What are you doing here, servant of destrction?" said Jan.

The monster turned around and looked at Jan. He then looked closer at Jan and breathed heavy at him.

"What is a worm like you doing here?" said the monster, "You think you can destroy me?"

Jan then pulled his blade towards the monster but was laughed at.

"You think a simple worm can destroy a golem?!" laughed the monster.

Jan then jumped high onto the monster's head and stuck the skull with great force. The monster then stumbled and got angry.

"This will be your death!" yelled the monster, swinging his axe.

The axe kept swinging but Jan kept dodging and it made the monster even more angry. The monster then slammed the axe to the place Jan was standing in. A giant cloud surrounded the monster and the axe.

"JAN!" yelled Riese.

"You idiot.." said Aeneas.

Abelia saw what happened and clutched her chest in sadness. The dust cleared and there was a sight that shocked the people and the monster. The axe missed and Jan was standing next to it by a centimeter.

"WH-what are you?!" yelled the monster, trying to pull the axe out of the ground.

Jan then stood on the axe and walked to the monster's face. The monster had a good look at Jan and relaized something.

"You! Holy Sword!" yelled the monster.

"Begone, monster." said Jan and then struck the sword through the monster's chest.

The monster was stumbling in pain and fell to the ground. Suddenly, an explosion from the monster engulfed the testing area.

Days to weeks have passed since the incident. Many were not sure of what happened or what was the cause of the explosion but all they knew was that there were people that fought the monster and saved Grandall from destruction.

In the battle grounds near the walls of Parousia, Jan, Aeneas and Riese were ready to take on the first test as part of the army of Grandall.

"Man, do you have any idea what happened weeks ago?" asked Aeneas.

"No, not me." said Riese, "It's as if we didn't do anything."

"Well, we've must have done something to get into the Grandall army." said Jan.

"Maybe we won't know."

"Jan..." said a female voice.

"Do you think we know somebody who does?"

"JAN!" yelled the voice.

"Huh? Oh, Abelia!"

"Pay attention." said Abelia, "You just got into the army and you're still like you are in the academy."

"Sorry."

"Well, you won't be sorry, when facing my army." Abelia said, then walked away.

"You know, couldn't we have more people in our group?" asked Aeneas.

"No can do." said Jan, "Girardot says we are a good army with us three."

"Well, then let's go!" said Riese.

Jan, Aeneas and Riese made to the battle grounds where Girardot is waiting.

"Jan, Aeneas and Riese." said Girardot, "I hope you three are ready to face Abelia's army. All the rules have been given to you earlier."

"They seem pretty easy." said Riese.

"This will be a test to prove if you are worthy to help the Grandall army in the Mantis War." said Girardot, "Now does anybody need a quick review of the rules?"

"No, sir." they said.

"Alright then. Now remember this is only a test. So if you fail, you won't get into any trouble." said Girardot.

Jan and his amry got ready for their first test.

"So even if we fail, we'll still be okay." said Aeneas.

"No, failure is not an option." said Jan, "This will prove we can protect our loved ones."

"Right!"

Jan, Aeneas and Riese postioned themselves at their stronghold and saw Abelia with her army.

Girardot started telling the rules to the test.

"You must take over the enemy stronghold and replace the flag with yours." said Girardot, "Once the flag has been placed, the winner has been decided."

"C'mon already, let's go already!" said Riese.

"Hey, calm down Riese. "said Aeneas, "What's with you?"

"I wanna take on Abelia, no matter how strong she is."

"I'm sorry, Riese." said Jan.

"Huh?"

"But I will be the one who is going to take on Abelia."

"Aww, no fair." Riese complained.

"We're about to start," said Jan. "Hey, Aeneas."

"Yeah?"

"I have plan."

Jan gave out orders quietly to Aeneas. Soon, both Jan and Abelia's army were ready. A silence fell upon the field. Both sides waiting then Girardot let out a yell that begun the test.

"BEGIN!"

The yell of Jan's mentor began his journey to an adventure that would make him a hero of the ages.

**THE END**

That is that for SoulCalibur D: Academy Years. I'd like to thank Highwayman Myth and Jamester211 for reading and leaving reviews. Now I have to say that I've reread my work and found alot of accidental mispellings so sorry if you got confused. Check out Soul Calibur IV coming out soon for 360 and PS3. Would you try Yoda or Darth Vader? Thank you again for reading my work and supporting me to continue my fanfictions.

- R2J


	10. Special Epilouge

**_Special Epilouge_**

Two years have passed, since Jay entered the Grandall Academy. One year has passed since Jan took over two kingdoms and it has been half a year that Jan became ruler of Grandall which now became the KIngdom of Arthias. In those years, Jan has endured many trials of action and gained many friends. His mentor, General Girardot died from battle and Emeperor Strife was slayed by Jan and the holy sword, the SoulCalibur. Jan is now there ruler of the kingdom and peace has returned to the lands.

Meiga and Aeneas were guarding the walls of Parousia on the towers surrounding the entrance to the city.

"Man, this boring.." Aeneas complained, "I wish there was a big battle going right now."

"You want something that ridiculous, Aeneas?" asked Meiga.

"I had more fun than just standing here."

"It's better staying here for me."

"So, are you trying to get rid of Elua again?"

"It's been half a year, she still likes me.."

"Consider yourself lucky. At least, you have a girl after you."

"What about Riese?"

"She just kept teasing me just like she did years ago."

Meiga then noticed something near the door.

"What's that?" said Meiga pointing at something.

"Someone in a black cloak is at the doors." said Aeneas.

"An enemy?"

"Not sure.."

"Let's go."

The two stopped at the door and confronted the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" asked Meiga.

"And what is your business here?" asked Aeneas.

"I wish to see Jan.." the figure said in a female voice.

"You want to see Jan?" said Aeneas.

"Are you someone from another kingdom?" asked Meiga.

"Yes, but I was part of the kingdom that used to be Grandall." said the figure.

"Hmmm...Okay." said Aeneas.

"What!" said Meiga.

"Don't worry, I think she's an okay person."

"If Jan is in danger because of this, you're the one in trouble."

"Don't worry. Follow me."

"Thank you." said the figure.

Meiga and Aeneas walked to the park where Jan was sitting near the fountain with Abelia, Luna, Rudiger, Riese, Ailian, Jinkai, Feofan and Xiaoxin.

"Hey, Jan." said Aeneas.

"Hmm?"

"This woman is here to see you."

"Hello, who are you?" asked Jan, with a smile.

The figure then ran to Jan and hugged him. The surrounding people were shocked and thought Jan was about to be attacked.

"Jan, I finally found you, Jan.." said the figure.

She then took off her hood and revealed her face. Jan became shocked of what he saw.

"V-VIOLA!" he yelled.

Abelia, Riese and Aeneas were shcoked while the others were confused.

"Um, who is this?" asked Luna.

"Oh, that's Viola." said Riese, "She was Jan's first girlfriend."

Luna was even more shocked.

"But what's different between you and Abelia with Viola is that she is a magic user."

"Magic user?" asked Ailian.

"So those were one of the magic students my father was talking about." said Rudiger, "Can't belive we are seeing one in front of us."

"And hugging Jan in the process." said Feofan.

"Viola, why are you here?' asked Jan.

"I wanted to see you again.." Viola said, "it's been how long seen we've left?"

"I...think around two years?"

"Two and a half." said Abelia.

"Thanks, Abelia..."

"But that's not all." said Viola.

"Huh?"

"Remember the land we lived in ever since we left Grandall?"

"Yes."

"It is being terrorized by monsterous king and has declared war, on you."

"Me?"

"Yes, the king is mad that he never had the chance to be in the Mantis War and blamed you for ending it."

"Not a good reason to start a war.."

"But he also wants to conquer your kingdom as well."

"He does...?"

"Yes...He..he..." Viola said as she was starting to stumble and fall down.

"Viola!"

"Its alright." said Jinkai, "She's just tired."

"Well, the land Viola went to is very far from here." said Aeneas.

"We'll care for her and then ask what is going on." said Jan.

"Right."

After a while, Viola woke up in a bedroom in the Arthias castle.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're awake."

"Huh? Oh, Jan!"

"So what is going on?" asked Jan, "Why does he want to rule my kingdom?"

"He despises you. Because you ended the war."

"...Just for that reason?"

"Yes."

"I have a moronic enemy.." Jan thought.

"Well, I guess we'll have to head there to make some sort of peace."

"It's too late."

"Huh?"

"The king has already started to move his forces."

"...!"

"That's why I'm here to warn you!"

"Then I guess it can't be helped."

"Jan..."

"I will get myself ready."

"Huh?"

"It looks like we are in a new war."

"It took you long enough." said a voice.

"DWAH! Abelia! Luna!"

"We set out our forces and gained some extra forces from the other kingdoms."

"It looks like we are gonna have another fun time together, aren't we?" said Luna.

"Then let's go."

Jan and his army set outside the walls of Arthias.

"Everyone." Jan said loudly, "This is a new war. It's something we can't avoid even if we tried. So let's move out and hope for this end."

"Yeah!"

The army started to move towards their first stop, the Kingdom of Maletta.

"It's gonna be like old times, huh?" said Aeneas.

"It sure is." said Riese.

"But what's gonna happen now?' asked Eurydice.

"Well, whatever it is.." said Meiga, "You can expect Jan not to give up."

**_- TO BE CONTINUED -_**

****Thus begins my new fanfic of the SoulCalibur D series. Be sure to look out for it!

- R2J


End file.
